Famous last words and other quotes
*''"If it's big enough to eat you, it will try!"'' *''"No place in Felarya is safe, only safer"'' *"In Felarya, it's never a bad idea to ask someone how they got so old. I seriously doubt they would take offense." - Heseodorus, the great storyteller *''"Yo, no-brain! I got a #$*@#ing message for ya from that #$#@er friend of yours. He says, 'Hey, %#@*, how the %#$@* are ya, ya $%*@ @#*$( @#$%*ing @#*)!* @(#$*@$-bag?'"'' - Makota, Carrier Harpy *''"If you're going to babble out a bunch of brain-dead nonsense to a harpy, then at least take the time to stuff something into that hollow skull of yours and learn some &%*^ing grammar! Creativity with insults is good, but if you spew a puddle of hairballs and vomit with the adjectives and adverbs in the wrong places out of your rotten-breathed piehole, you're just going to look like the pathetic, slime-ridden maggot you are, snotrag."'' - Jab, Harpy *''"I am sexy!"'' - Menyssan, Fire Succubus *''"Spit him out? Aww I'm sorry dear, but what happens inside my body is my business."'' - Vivian, Naga *''"My mum always said, the law in the jungle is very simple. If it's smaller than you, it's food. If it's bigger than you, it's danger. If it's your own size, then it's a friend!"'' - Firill, Neko *''"The smaller we are, the bigger our playground gets!!"'' - Avielle, Fairy *''"Sadly, it isn't all nekos and cream."'' - Crisis, Naga *''"It all depends on the point of view! It's either a half-full or half-empty stomach."'' - Crisis, Naga *''"Over the lips, past the gums, look out tummy, here it comes!"'' - Alice, Succubus *''"If it looks like it could eat you, then chances are it can." - Arrhenius Kaelen, Veteran *"There are three rules to surviving on Felarya. Keep your eyes, ears and nose, if possible, open at all times. Stay in cover as much as possible, avoid being out in the open. And don't be fooled by a pretty face. That last one is really important."'' - Felaryan Adventurer's Almanac Volume 23 *''"I like rainbows, waterfalls, and fields of flowers! Especially if there is SEX involved!"'' - Alice, Succubus *''"Oh, now that tears it! You little humans have really made me unhappy. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to go bake a big ol' dragon apple pie and you all aren't going to get a bite to eat. Not a single bite!"'' - Khariklo, the gentle dridder *''"I like sunshine as much as the next dryad, but a girl can't survive on photons alone." - Sylvia, Dryad *"If a Dryad's stomach rumbles in the forest and no one is there to hear it does it make a sound?"'' *''"Crisis is my friend and she has a heart of gold. Even if most people tend to... um see her stomach instead..."'' - Léa *''"No one throws a fucking shark at Ramtov Telekline!!!"'' - Ramtov Telekline, Battlemage *''"If roundflowers are the eyes of dryads, songbirds and insects are our eyes. If you can hear them chirping close to you, it means you're safe and nearly impossible to find. If you can hear them chirping from rather far away, it means you're safe, but they know you're there. If you can't hear any chirping at all in the vicinity, either you're failing at stealth completely or something else was expecting you. They usually can't pinpoint their own natural predators, as that'd kinda defeat the point, but they can find anything that won't or can't hide from them. Such as what's already hiding from you."'' *''"Natural selection says bad things about people who sit down in the middle of the wilderness and get lost in conversation." - Aisu K *"When I say every freaking thing will try to eat you here, I mean every... freaking... thing! The animals, the plants, even the f***ing ground itself will open up just to get a taste of you!"'' - Ian Simarek, Adventurer *''"Rule 3,469: Do NOT poke sleeping nagas with sticks."'' - Felaryian Survival Guide *''"On a first note, welcome to Felarya. On a second one, welcome to the bottom of the food chain."'' - Darzek Vontz, Chidokai Huntsman *''"I am a servant of the Lady, her sword and shield. If she commanded it, I would die for her, and with pleasure. If you were to dishonor her, then by my hands will your death come. My life is insignificant, and hers to do with as she sees fit."'' - Ramsek Solaris, Saidakin *''"Sorry I didn't get to eat you this time! It was fun chasing you, but come back and visit sometime so I can have you for lunch! Or breakfast! Or dinner, that works, too!"'' - Crisis, Naga *''"Dryads, by our very nature, cannot go out in search of experiences, instead we must wait for them to come to us. But in return we are gifted with the wonderful ability to share those experiences with each other."'' - Holly, Dryad *''"We value order, my friend, and science is one of the highest forms of order. It gives humanity the power to set the universe in order, to the dispel chaos. Technology dispels chaos from the multiverse, while faith dispels it from the soul."'' - Martus Kaid, Othemite cleric *''"Felarya is a devouring beast and Hell is its stomach." - Alennen the Elf, Heretic *"A fairy won't ask "should I?" but "why shouldn't I"?" *"Don't piss me off. I eat people when I get pissed''" - Anna, Naga *''"Why does every human I eat claim they aren't food? They taste like food. They fill my stomach like food. I just don't get it!" - Tanny, young giantess *"RawwK! Nice ass! " - a Jaykay bird *"Mommy, where does the sky end?" - a curious young harpy (quote translated) *"You want to go to the Jungle of Perils? You know, they don't call it the 'Jungle of Perils' because it sounds cool..." - Ender Sonus, ranger. *"Hey, would you be offended if I called you a smelly, gap toothed knuckle dragger?" - a harpy trying to get acquainted with someone of another species. Famous last words *"Give me a break! It's barely the size of my pinky, what could it possibly do to harm me?"'' - Telmos Wes, Nimrodian soldier *''"Hey look, when I kick this strange tree, it moves!"'' - Roghar Balim, Adventurer *''"You are making too much noise with this armor! Stay here, I'll go ahead to scout."'' - Sikaen Rachael, Adventurer *''"If you eat me, a thousand more humans will come after you!"'' - Mikhail Glowhand, Adventurer *''"Are you sure? He said two jerks on the rope means the way is free, but he didn't say anything about one long, steady pull..."'' - Mazok Erenor, spelunker *''"I am not afraid of you, vile naga! The Sun God is protecting me!"'' - Gonrad Lhak the lightbringer, Othemite zealot *''"Now THAT'S a wave of death and destruction that's easy on the eyes."'' *''"We're gonna need a bigger boat!"'' - Gerhard Boarfoot , Traveller *''"Man! My new red tent really stands out!"'' - Jon Atolson , Tourist *''"Uh, Joe, that winged girl behind you? She's still drooling, but now she's a whoooole lot bigger!"'' - Marlon Elgrim, Adventurer *''"Wow, am I glad that Gunther guy sold me this. Hey, wait a sec..."'' - Feliks Chenesk, Adventurer *''"I refuse to move from this spot until I get some answers!"'' - Keymelta Ton, Traveller *''"Anko must be miles away!"'' - Witchbreaker Duhim, Temple Defiler *''"Stand perfectly still! Its vision is based around movement!"'' - Krelod Wystan, Scientist *''"C'mon guys, we can rest in this cave...huh, it's awfully damp in here..."'' - Tasslehofff Burrfoot, Explorer *''"Right! This here is the Giant Naga in her natural habitat! Isn't she gorgeous? I'm going to get closer to her. Danger Danger Danger!!"'' - Stephen Rinwin, Naga Hunter *''"Shit, the label fell off. What did this potion do again?"'' - Jezebelia Moonfall, Adventurer *''"Oh look, discarded weapons and armor all OVER the place! Today must be my lucky day!"'' - Nehob Blackheart, Thug *''"Wow! I don’t mind the top part but the bottom part sure is ugly."'' *"That's weird. I hear thunder, but there's not a cloud in the sky." - Sylvia Windrunner, Mercenary *''"That's it! I'm leaving. Where's the exit?"'' *"I'll just use my flare gun to signal for help!" - Eofol Seleven, Adventurer *''"Giant nagas? Bah! You can hear them coming from a mile away!"'' - Wilson the Witless *''"It can't get any worse."'' - Rom Deepgrave, Mercenary *''"What are you smiling at?"'' *''"Come on in, the water's great!"'' - Laureline Temonelle, Tsunasgard Princess *''"Why yes little girl, I washed my neck this morning. Why do you ask? And why are you looking at me like that?"'' - Hugo Gilford the Late, Adventurer *''"Well, I'm hanging by my leg, upside-down, blood running to my head, having trouble breathing because I just sprinted half a mile, pouring sweat, being dangled over a giant tree-woman's mouth, about to get swallowed alive, going to die . . . Typical."'' - Vandrad One-eye, Adventurer *''"Well... even though you've got the most shady looking eyes I've ever seen, I guess you've got a point. If I try to reach Negav on foot I'll probably be eaten by some vicious predator before the day's end... Alright then, I'll let you fly me there in your mouth but you better not break your promise! I mean it, don't you dare swallow me!"'' - A guy who knew better but fell for it anyway *''"I changed my mind, I quit!"'' - Luke Oakbranch, Fairy hunter *''"Anything that big has to be a vegetarian"'' *''"If you don't bother them, they won't bother you."'' - Ryan Sunjewel, Druid *''"I guess I have no choice now. Behold my twin storm dragons of death sword technique!!"'' - Zual Jadebone, Mercenary *''"Do we have a grenade left?! Quick! Throw it to me!!"'' *''"Oh God, I can't tell you how GOOD it feels to finally meet someone who isn't trying to eat me. Phew, I need a quick smoke to calm my nerves... hope you don't mind."'' - the daring Vash Matista after being rescued by Anna Demorah. *''"Mission Control, this is Iron Claw requesting immediate rescue. We are in Crisis! I repeat, we are in Crisis.... What? No, I mean we are LITERALLY in Crisis!!!"'' - Sgt Jack Hammer *Credits goes to GrimmjowJaguarjack, Asaenvolk, Gregole, Stabs, Servomoore, Mentalguy, Hidden-traveler, Asuroth, Fish, Jasconius, french-snack, Fenix, Melancholy-Melody13, Malahite, Davis, Mangamastermind, Aisukaiko, Thegreatanda, Warrior 3000, Haar, Veeshan, Silent eric, dlausactor6373, TheQuantumMechanic, Pendragon, Jaette-troll, Mukatkikaarn, Shady-Knight, Johndoe, Icalasari, XLRP, Wowandwas, darkshot2600, zalzas, Shaman, TheLightLost, Prinnydood-abides, Davis, DorianTheBlind, Zoekin, Sh4d0wbl4d3, MrNobody13, A-Eadie, Feadraug, Daimo, and Feign for coming up with various quotes ^_^